MY GOLDEN RING - VHOPE FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Walaupun ia lebih tua dariku, tapi aku yang selalu menjaganya. Taehyung, Hoseok, #VHope


**Title: MY GOLDEN RING**  
 **Cast: Taehyung, Hoseok #VHope**  
 **Genre: Love, Friendship**  
 **Lenght: One Shot**  
 **Rating: 17+**  
 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Orang tua nya sudah meninggal ketika ia masih berumur 7 tahun. Usiaku saat itu 6 tahun. Aku masih ingat dengan sangat jelas betapa histerisnya ia di rumah sakit itu, melihat jenazah kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Hanya ia yang selamat, karena ia berada dalam pelukan erat ibunya. Kepalanya berdarah, namun kata dokter itu tidak berbahaya dan dapat disembuhkan. Karena aku saat itu juga masih terlalu kecil untuk bisa menghiburnya, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Ibu dan ayahku menghampirinya. Dan memeluknya yang tengah menangis histeris. Ibuku mengajaknya bermalam di rumahku sampai ada keluarganya yang mau menjaganya.

Seminggu berlalu, belum terlihat ada saudaranya yang berniat mengambilnya dari rumahku. Dia selalu menangis dan termenung di kamar, aku bahkan tidak berani mendekatinya. Sampai suatu hari ayahku pulang membawa surat itu. Surat adopsi. Kini ia resmi menjadi anggota keluarga kami. Kakakku.

Setelah setahun berlalu, ia mulai membuka hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mulai sering mengajakku bermain. Hanya saja, keadaan yang membuatnya syok tahun lalu menyisakan sedikit gangguan mental dalam dirinya. Ia bertingkah seperti seorang adik kepadaku, padahal usianya setahun di atasku.

Walaupun ia lebih tua dariku, tapi aku yang selalu menjaganya. Bahkan aku sering memukuli anak-anak di dekat rumah yang sering menjahilinya.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Kami sudah duduk di bangku kuliah. Aku mengambil jurusan seni, semester dua. Hoseok hyeong, nama pria itu, mengambil jurusan komunikasi, semester empat.

 **HOSEOK POV**

"Taehyungieee~" Aku berteriak memanggilnya. Aku sudah satu jam berdiri di gerbang ini, menunggu Taehyung menyelesaikan kelasnya. Kami berjanji akan berjalan-jalan di mall sore ini.

Taehyung menghampiriku dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Kacamata kotaknya terlihat bagus di wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa, dan lebih tampan. Kami pun berjalan ke halte bus terdekat.

"Kau sudah lama disana hyeong?" tanya Taehyung. "Aku menggeleng. Aku juga baru tiba," sahutku berbohong. Ia pasti akan merasa bersalah jika mengetahui aku sudah berdiri satu jam disana.

Bus yang kami tunggu tiba. Kami naik dan duduk bersebelahan. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya. "Aku lelaaaaah~ Pelajaran hari ini agak berat." sahutku. Aku sudah terbiasa menjadikan bahunya sebagai tumpuanku, dan dia terlihat tidak membencinya.

Tak lama, kami tiba di tujuan kami. Kami masuk ke dalam mall, berkeliling. Sesekali masuk ke toko baju dan mencoba beberapa baju, namun kami tidak membelinya. Kami hanya suka mencoba saja, karena uang jajan kami tidak sebanyak itu.

"Kalian tidak boleh jajan sembarangan!" Peringatan itu selalu kami dengar sebelum kami berangkat, sejak kami masih bersekolah hingga saat ini kami sudah menjadi mahasiswa.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Kedua pria itu terlihat begitu bahagia. Mereka masuk ke sebuah toko aksesori, dan membeli gantungan handphone yang sama. Setelah lelah berkeliling, mereka memutuskan kembali ke rumah karena hari sudah menjelang malam.

Setibanya di rumah, Taehyung masuk ke kamarnya, tak lama kemudian Hoseok masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku ingin tidur disini, boleh kan Taehyungieee?" Mata Hoseok begitu memelas, bibirnya dimajukan beberapa milimeter. Taehyung tertawa. Entah sudah berapa kali Hoseok merengek meminta tidur di kamarnya. Taehyung tentu saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan hyeongnya itu.

Malam itu lagi-lagi Hoseok memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung sambil tertidur lelap. Bagi Hoseok, hanya Taehyung yang dimilikinya setelah kepergian orang tuanya.

 **HOSEOK POV**

Hari ini hari sabtu. Aku dan Taehyung sedang asik bermain berbagai wahana di taman bermain terbesar di kota kami. Taehyung benar-benar pemberani sedangkan aku takut menaiki wahana-wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Aku melihatnya dari tepi wahana, melihat bagaimana ia berteriak-teriak sambil tertawa lepas ketika menaiki wahana-wahana menyeramkan itu.

Tiba-tiba hati kecilku merasa sedih. Aku setahun lebih tua darinya namun aku justru selalu mengandalkannya. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku merasa bersalah padanya.

Karena kehadiranku dalam keluarganya, ia harus membagi kasih sayang orang tua nya denganku. Dan karena trauma yang aku rasakan, ia harus terus menjagaku, padahal seharusnya sebagai seorang hyeong aku yang harus menjaganya.

"Hyeong!" Teriakan kecil Taehyung tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ada apa?" tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Kami pun berjalan masuk ke dalam toko souvenir yang ada di taman bermain itu dan melihat barang-barang yang dijual.

"Waaaaaah~ Cincin ini sangat indaaaah~" Mulutku spontan berteriak melihat sebuah cincin emas yang sangat indah. Walau aku tahu itu cincin emas imitasi tapi aku senang melihat bentuknya yang indah. Taehyung menghampiriku.

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Ada apa hyeong?" sahut Taehyung yang sudah berada di samping Hoseok.

"Lihat ini, Taehyungiee~ Cincin ini sangat indah kan?" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum manis, menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang sudah dikenakan di jari manisnya.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Iya, itu sangat indah hyeong, terlihat sangat pas di jarimu."

Hoseok tersenyum senang mendengar pujian Taehyung. Kemudian Hoseok merengek kepada Taehyung minta dibelikan cincin itu tapi Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bawa uang sebanyak itu hyeong"

"Tapi ini tidak terlalu mahal, Taehyungieee~ Belikan aku ya ya yaaa?"

"Maaf hyeong, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa membelikannya untukmu."

Hoseok cemberut dan meletakkan cincin itu ke tempatnya lalu ia berjalan keluar dari toko souvenir itu. Taehyung mengejarnya namun Hoseok mengabaikan Taehyung yang mengejarnya di belakang. Ia terus berjalan dengan cepat.

"Hyeooong" sahut Taehyung setelah ia berhasil mengejar Hoseok.

"Ayo kita pulang saja." Mood Hoseok menjadi sangat buruk. Tak lama kemudian handphone Taehyung berdering dan Taehyung mengangkat panggilan itu sambil agak menjauh dari Hoseok.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Hoseok setelah Taehyung selesai menelepon.

"Jungkook, teman sekelasku. Hyeong, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Maaf tapi aku ada janji mendadak dengan Jungkook."

Hoseok terkejut. Baru kali ini Taehyung meninggalkannya. Ia ingin merengek tapi ia ingat bahwa ia sedang marah dengan Taehyung. Karena itulah ia terpaksa menggangguk dan menjawab dengan nada ketus, "Aku sudah besar! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

Malamnya, Hoseok mengurung diri di kamarnya. Taehyung beberapa kali mengetuk namun Hoseok tidak membukakan pintu kamarnya. Ia masih kesal.

 **HOSEOK POV**

"Mengapa aku lagi-lagi merengek seperti anak kecil begini? Kalau aku begini terus bagaimana jika Taehyung membenciku?" Aku menggerutu sambil meneteskan air mataku dalam kamar.

Aku selalu berusaha terlihat baik di matanya karena sejujurnya aku menyukainya, bukan sebagai seorang hyeong. Ia selalu menjagaku sejak kecil dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai menyimpan rasa cinta untuknya.

Aku selalu berusaha agar ia juga bisa menyukaiku, tapi lihat saja kelakuanku! Aku selalu tanpa sadar merengek padanya. Bagaimana bisa ia mencintaiku yang seperti bocah idiot ini?

Aku terus menangis semalaman. Ayah dan ibu mengajakku turun ke bawah untuk makan malam tapi aku malu mereka melihatku menangis jadi aku hanya diam tak menjawab ajakan mereka dari depan sana.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak kejadian di taman bermain itu. Kini Taehyung mulai disibukan oleh banyak hal sehingga ia jarang menghabiskan waktunya dengan Hoseok seperti biasanya.

Hoseok sering merenung di kamar karena akhir-akhir ini Taehyung sering menolak ajakannya. Ia teringat waktu sahabat Taehyung yang bernama Jungkook itu menelepon Taehyung, Taehyung menjauh agar ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Perasaan Hoseok agak terluka. "Apa mereka berpacaran?" tanya Hoseok dalam hatinya.

Taehyung juga jarang pulang cepat ke rumah. Taehyung lebih sering pulang malam ketika Hoseok sudah tertidur dan ia seringkali berangkat kuliah sebelum Hoseok menyelesaikan mandi paginya.

Hoseok merasa hatinya sangat terluka. Ia sering menangis di kamarnya tiap malam. Ia rasanya ingin tidur bersama Taehyung seperti biasanya namun ia takut Taehyung akan mengusirnya.

Hari ulang tahun Hoseok pun tiba. Namun Taehyung sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Hoseok bangun dari tidurnya, sehingga Hoseok merasa sangat kecewa. Biasanya tepat pukul 00.01 Taehyung sudah ada di sampingnya sambil membawa kue tart kejutan untuknya. Tapi tidak dengan ulang tahunnya kali ini.

Karena hari itu hari libur, ayah dan ibu Taehyung mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumahnya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hoseok. Beberapa tetangga dekat diundang untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hoseok, namun hingga sore hari Taehyung belum juga kembali ke rumah.

Hoseok berkali-kali mengecek handphonenya namun sama sekali tidak ada pesan ataupun telepon dari Taehyung. Hoseok merasa sangat sedih hari itu.

Malampun tiba. Hoseok mengurung diri di kamarnya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk untuknya. Hoseok mengecek handphonenya dan terkejut. Itu pesan dari Taehyung, memintanya agar segera turun ke taman belakang rumah.

Hoseok berlari ke taman itu dan benar saja, Taehyung ternyata sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi yang dikelilingi ratusan lilin.

Beberapa makanan sudah tersaji di meja itu. Taehyung memegang sebuah kue tart yang sangat indah.

"Saengil chukkae Hoseok hyeong" sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Air mata Hoseok langsung mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Kau kenapa hyeong?" Taehyung panik melihat Hoseok tiba-tiba menangis.

"Aku... Aku kira... Aku kira kau marah padaku..." Hoseok menjawab sambil menangis. "Aku pikir... Kau lupa... Ulang tahunku..."

Taehyung meletakkan kue tart di meja dan langsung memeluk Hoseok yang tengah menangis.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa hyeong? Untuk apa aku marah padamu?" sahut Taehyung sambil memeluk Hoseok.

Hoseok tidak menjawab dan terus menangis di dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari sakunya.

"Ini.. Hadiah dariku untukmu hyeong" Taehyung memberikan kotak itu kepada Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hoseok membelalakan kedua matanya ketika membuka kotak itu. Sebuah cincin emas. Persis seperti yang ada di toko souvenir waktu itu, hanya bedanya cincin ini emas asli bukan imitasi.

Taehyung tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hoseok. Lalu membisikkan sebuah kata ditelinga Hoseok. "Aku mencintaimu hyeong. Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Spontan air mata Hoseok kembali mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Taehyung juga mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Taehyung.

Taehyung tercengang melihat tangisan Hoseok. "Hyeong, ada apa? Kau tidak menyukai hadiahku? Atau... Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Hoseok masih menangis dan tidak menjawab. "Hyeoooongggg" sahut Taehyung, bingung dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok mengecup bibir Taehyung sekilas. Air matanya menempel di pipi Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut.

"Aku... Sudah mencintaimu... Sejak lama... Tapi aku selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil.. Aku kira kau... Kau tidak menyukaiku..." sahut Hoseok, masih sambil menangis.

Taehyung tidak menyangka bahwa Hoseok juga ternyata mencintainya. Taehyung langsung mencium bibir Hoseok yang tengah menangis itu. Bibirnya melekat erat di bibir Hoseok.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, desahan-desahan pelan terdengar di malam yang hening itu. Sesekali mulut Taehyung mengecup dan menghisap pelan leher Hoseok yang jenjang, menimbukan beberapa tanda berwarna kemerahan di leher Hoseok.

Tangan kiri Hoseok meremas erat kaos Taehyung sementara tangan kanannya memegang erat kotak berisi cincin emas pemberian Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung menyusup ke dalam celana Hoseok, meremas-remas pantat Hoseok. Desahan yang agak keras keluar dari mulut Hoseok yang sedang dilumat oleh Taehyung.

Setelah mereka kehabisan nafas, mereka menyudahi ciuman itu. Kini tatapan Taehyung yang begitu lembut menatap langsung ke bola mata Hoseok.

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu hyeong? Aku justru senang bisa menjadi tempatmu bersandar. Aku ingin selalu menjadi sandaranmu setiap kau lelah, menjadi kekuatan untukmu setiap kau merasa lemah. Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku hanya bersamamu seorang..."

"Tapi, kita bersaudara. Bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibu?" Hoseok teringat akan status mereka saat ini.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini dengan mereka. Beruntunglah mereka mendukungku. Surat adopsimu akan dicabut oleh ayah. Itu berarti kita tidak lagi bersaudara... Dan dalam beberapa waktu yang akan datang, kau bukan lagi anak mereka tapi menantu mereka.. " sahut Taehyung dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

"Lalu mengapa selama ini kau tiba-tiba jarang di rumah? Lalu Jungkook, siapa dia?"

"Jungkook teman sekelasku. Aku memintanya mencarikanku kerja sambilan agar aku bisa membelikan cincin emas untuk melamarmu hyeong."

Senyuman indah itu kini terbentuk di wajah Hoseok. Ia langsung memeluk erat Taehyung. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu Taehyungieee~"

 **END**

 **Note: maaf gaje XD lagi refreshing jd bikin ginian... thx for reading, jgn lupa review ya :) /bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review yang masuk :**

 **nuruladi07 : buat gw Taehyung always seme/? wkwkw jhope cocok nguke soalnya :) thx for review & reading :)**

 **riani98 : wah thx a lot buat pujiannya, alhamdulillah kalo suka sama cerita ini :) thx for reading & review :)**

 **suhobigeum : entah kenapa di mata gw Taehyung itu seme perkasa sedangkan jhope ultimate uke XD thx udah reading, thx reviewnya :) thx pujiannya :)**


End file.
